


SIEMPRE

by orphan_account



Series: Barca [2]
Category: EastEnders
Genre: Chryed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I do</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIEMPRE

SIEMPRE

 

 

 

It seemed to him that Christian was _afraid_ to touch him. He had a spare bedroom and insisted that Syed stay there. He'd hugged him, kissed him – once, briefly – then proceeded to act like Syed was an honoured guest, a virtual stranger.

Syed wasn't disappointed, had expected a wholly _different_ reception, but understood why his presence had frozen Christian, had him acting like he had a timebomb (one that was liable to blow up in his face at any moment should he be his usual boisterous exuberant self) residing in his apartment with him. He more than Syed himself could not believe that Syed was there, in Barcelona, with him...

**

He made the first move.

It had been a day, 24 hours too long, and he simply could not understand how there was sun in their eyes, Christian's spicy scent in his nostrils and yet they were somehow _still_ tip-toeing around each other.

He could not recall a time when Christian had _ever_ said 'no' and yes Christian _was_ acting unlike himself, yet Syed was confident that he could find a way to get through his defences.

Christian was not a guy who relished subtlety – he liked it direct and to the point – so Syed was direct and to the point.

Waiting for a time when the sun was high in the sky, warm air circulating deliciously from the wide windows and Christian, half undressed – not trying to be seductive, just being Christian – was on the big armchair utterly relaxed, head back, legs spread, Syed came to the point.

Straddling his lap, he grinned when Christian's startled green eyes stared into his. “You looked too good like that, couldn't resist,” offered in explanation as he began to undo the few buttons that remained unopened on his light cotton shirt, but he knew that Christian was fluent in this language, would know _exactly_ what he was saying.

“I see you haven't lost your touch.” His voice was low, amused, admiring.

Syed leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth, taking his time, breathing Christian's breath, sharing his.

Christian's hands on his hips sent butterflies dancing in his belly and he gave an involuntarily gasp, knees tightening against Christian's strong thighs. “Love you _so_ much.”

Christian made a point of moving so that he could look into his eyes. “Do you think I don't know, baby? Do you think I'm not completely fucking blown away, on the fucking _floor_ with this?”

Syed smiled, kissed him again, whispered against his mouth. “Is that why I'm sleeping in the spare room?”

“When you want something so much and resign yourself to never getting it, well, it turning up on your doorstep - suitcases and all - with a light in his eyes that you have _never_ seen before tends to paralyse you just a little.”

Syed shifted, moved off him, held out his hand and said. “Rise.”

Christian threw his head back and laughed and laughed.


End file.
